mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Hōchū Ōtsuka
(May 19, 1954) is a Japanese male seiyū from Okayama Prefecture, affiliated with the talent management firm Crazy Box. His real name and former actor name are . He is best known for his roles as the voices of Kyao Miraū in Heavy Metal L-Gaim, Yazan Gable in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Akira Sendō in Slam Dunk, SignalMan in Gekisou Sentai Carranger, Imagin Deneb in Kamen Rider Den-O. and Jiraiya in ''Naruto Roles Television animation *Anpanman (Katsubushiman) *Arakawa Under the Bridge (Toru "Shiro" Shiroi) *The Big O (Jason Beck "Gold") *Bleach (Metastacia) *Blood+ (George Miyagusuku) *Blue Dragon (Killer Bat) *Brigadoon: Marin & Melan (Melan Blue) *Captain Tsubasa (Makoto Sōda) *Claymore (Orsay) *Coyote Ragtime Show (Bruce Dochley) *Cowboy Bebop (Session 17, Younger Shaft Brother) *Detective Conan (Kikuji Banchō, Shōichirō Hitomi, Takehiko Hitomi, Katsuo Nabeshima) *Durarara!! (Narrator) (EP 12.5: Narrator of tv program - DVD-only) (Shiki) (EP 15) *Ergo Proxy (Proxy One) *Figure 17 (Isamu Kuroda) *Fist of the Blue Sky (Zhāng Tài-Yán) *Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid (Gates) *Gallery Fake (Roger Warner) *Gintama (Abuto) *Heavy Metal L-Gaim (Mirao Kyao) *High School! Kimengumi (Nihiruda Yō, Kanzenji Ai) *Kamen no Maid Guy (Gold Fish Miyatsuguchi) (EP 11) *Kannagi (Head Maid Cafe owner) (EP 6) *Kazemakase Tsukikage Ran (Takagaki Kojuro) (EP 11) *Kurogane Communication (Cleric) *Metal Armor Dragonar (Tapp Oseano) *Mobile Fighter G Gundam (Chibodee Crocket) *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (Yazan Gable) *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (Yazan Gable) *Monster Princess (Dracul) *My Sexual Harassment (Niimi) *Naruto (Jiraiya) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (Shiro Tokita) *Nintama Rantarō (Yasujirō, Susumu Masayuki) *Nodame Cantabile (Miyoshi Takehiko) *Noir (Krode Feddi) *One Piece (Montblanc Norland) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (Ghost, episode 4 - High School Nudical) *Pocket Monsters (Kyō) *RahXephon (Masayoshi Kuki) *Ranma 1/2 (Gindo) *Rurouni Kenshin (Tokisada Mutō) *The Sacred Blacksmith (August Arthur) *Saki (manga) (Kazue Nanpo's Grandfather) *Saiyuki (Doctor Ni Jianyi) *Saiyuki Reload (Doctor Ni Jianyi) *Samurai Champloo (Jouji) *Sgt. Frog (Nevara) *Shangri-La (Mi-ko) *Slam Dunk (Akira Sendoh, Norio Hotta) *SoltyRei (Hou Chuu) *Sonic X (Red Pine) *Soul Eater (Little Demon) *Spice and Wolf (Zheren) *Tantei Gakuen Q (Taiki Yoshinari) *Texhnolyze (Kohagura Fuminori) *Transformers: Super-God Masterforce (Ranger) *Transformers: The Headmasters (Ultra Magnus, Crosshairs, Wingspan, Ratbat, Deer Stalker) *Transformers: Victory (Gaihawk) *Turn A Gundam (Gavane Gooney) *Vandread (Tenmei Uragasami; AKA, Buzam A. Calessa "BC") *Working!! (Mahiru's father) *Yaiba (Kotarou) *Yawara! A Fashionable Judo Girl (Announcer) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX Titan *Zoids: Chaotic Century (Gunther Prozen) OVA *3×3 Eyes (Jake McDonald) *Blue Submarine 6 (Alexander David Cekeros) *DinoZone (Dino Stego) *Giant Robo: The Day the Earth Stood Still (Gen) *Hellsing Ultimate (Tubalcain Alhambra) *The Irresponsible Captain Tylor (Barusarōmu) *Kamen Rider Den-O: Collection DVD: Imagin Anime (Deneb) *Last Order: Final Fantasy VII (Martial Artist Turk) *Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Kāre Wirokku) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo) Tokusatsu *Gekisou Sentai Carranger (Signalman, BB Donpa) *Kamen Rider Den-O (Deneb) Theater animation *Bonobono (Sunadori Neko-san) *Fist of the North Star (Shuh) *Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! (Deneb) *Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva The Movie: Climax Deka (Deneb) *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam A New Translation II: Lovers (Yazan Gable) *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam A New Translation III: Love is the Pulse of the Stars (Yazan Gable) *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (Torumekia soldier) *Turn A Gundam I: Eearth Light (Gavane Gooney) *Vampire Hunter D (Kyle) Video games *Azel: Panzer Dragoon RPG (Skiad-Ops Gash) *Armored Core 2: Another Age (Emeraude) *[[Destroy All Humans! (series)|''Destroy All Humans! series]] (Orthopox 13) *Future GPX Cyber Formula: A New Challenger (AKF-0/1B Nemesis) *Gungrave: Overdose (Rocketbilly Redcadillac) *Gunparade March (Hisaomi Sakagami) *Kingdom Hearts II (Xigbar) *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Xigbar) *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (Braig) *Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker (Ramón Gálvez Mena) *Street Fighter Alpha 3 (Dee Jay) *Super Robot Wars (Yazan Gable, Chibodee Crocket, Gavane Gooney, Jason Beck, Miraū Kyao, Tapp Oceano, Masayoshi Kuki) *Tales of Rebirth (Walto) *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (Tenebrae) *White Knight Chronicles (Dregiaz) Dubbing roles Live-action *Ben-Hur (Messala) *Bram Stoker's Dracula (Count Dracula) (Japanese Dub 2) *Dawn of the Dead (CJ) *Desperate Housewives (Paul Young) *Die Hard 2 (Colonel Stuart) *Die Hard with a Vengeance (Zeus Carver) *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (Reverend Timothy Johnson) *Dune (Feyd-Rautha) *Enter the Dragon (Williams) *The Fifth Element (Korben Dallas) *Fly Away Home (Thomas Alden) *Full House (Danny Tanner) *Hannibal (television edition) (Paul Krendler) *Heartbreak Ridge (Stitch) *Independence Day (David Levinson) *Jurassic Park (Doctor Ian Malcolm) *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (General Xaviax) *The Lost World: Jurassic Park (Doctor Ian Malcolm) *Licence to Kill (James Bond) *The Living Daylights (James Bond) *The Lord of the Rings film trilogy (Aragorn) *The Matrix trilogy (Agent Smith) *Miami Vice (Detective Larry Zito) *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (Davy Jones) *Predator 2 (Agent Keyes) *Saw (Doctor Lawrence Gordon) *Smallville (Doctor Swann) *Star Trek: The Next Generation (Data) *Super Size Me (Morgan Spurlock) *Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me (James Hurley, Phillip Jeffries) *Underworld (Lucian) *Van Helsing (Count Dracula) *West Side Story (Tony) *The World Is Not Enough (Davidov) *The X-Files (Investigator John Doggett) *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (Xaviax) *The Fellowship of the Ring (Aragorn) *The Two Towers (Aragorn) *The Return of the King (Aragorn) Animation *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (Captain Planet, Narrator) *The Iron Giant (Kent Mansley) *ReBoot (Megabyte) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles films (Leonardo) *Titan A.E. (Professor Sam Tucker) *Up (Alpha the Doberman) External links *Houchu Ohtsuka at Anime News Network *Houchu Ohtsuka at Ryu's Seiyuu Infos * Category:1954 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Okayama Prefecture ar:هوتشو أوتسكا es:Hōchū Ōtsuka it:Hōchū Ōtsuka ja:大塚芳忠 zh:大塚芳忠